Blenders are commonly used to process a plurality of different food products, including liquids, solids, semi-solids, gels, and the like. It well-known that blenders are useful devices for blending, cutting, and dicing food products in a wide variety of commercial settings, including home kitchen use, professional restaurant or food services use, and large-scale industrial use. They offer a convenient alternative to chopping or dicing by hand, and often come with a range of operational settings and modes adapted to provide specific types or amounts of food processing, e.g., as catered to particular food products.
Conventional blenders include one or more blades disposed in a bottom portion of a container. Rotational motion of the blades is driven by a motor housed in a base of the blender. In most conventional blenders, a user is enabled to actuate the motor by turning a knob disposed on an exterior face of base or pressing a button disposed on an exterior face of the base. This design, however, can require a user to repeatedly press one or more buttons or turn the knob multiple times to achieve pulsed operation of the motor. These types of actions tend to be less convenient and intuitive for users. Moreover, the placement of such knobs or buttons solely on an exterior face of the base can be inconvenient for users and can result in a user repeatedly moving back and forth between the base and the lid to repeatedly check the contents of the blender to determine if additional processing of the food is necessary.
Furthermore, typical blenders utilize cutting blades that are insufficient for performing as diverse a range of food processing operations as may be desired by users. In particular, cutting blades tend to chop food very finely without providing a mechanism for adequately crushing other food items, such as for example, ice. Those of skill in the art will appreciate that many conventional blenders fail at crushing ice at a suitably fast rate (e.g., at a rate that is the same as or comparable to the rate at which non-ice ingredients being processed are cut).